Drunken Love
by NathalieRae
Summary: Perhaps tonight is the night Regina finally tells Emma how she feels and maybe a little (or lots) of liquid encouragement is exactly what she needs.


I had invited Emma to my house that afternoon. It was nothing out of the ordinary for us to do after all we were really closed friends now, after many years of fighting and rivalry. As of costume when Emma came I had bought wine but a lot more this time since maybe tonight with the effects of alcohol in my system I'll finally be able to tell her.

To tell her that after all these years of us being a family I can no longer see her as only a friend that I found her attractive that she makes me feel safe and like I'm finally home. I want her as more.

As if on cue Emma arrived, we greeted each other and moved onto the living room where I had the wine set. We talked about normal thing like Henry, her parents and things about the town keeping our conversation light.

After a couple glasses of wine Emma and I starting opening up our hearts to each other. Moving onto deeper ground such as ex boyfriends and love misfortunes that have been lurking us both for…well for ever. Maybe with a couple more glasses I will finally be able to tell her how I really feel about her. That I want her as more than a friend.

"Regina I need to tell you something" Emma said interrupting my thoughts. "Me too" I said not knowing what she was going to say or if she would even feel the same.

"Listen Regina I know that by saying this I might ruin our friendship" I was getting desperate to know what she had to tell me. "Just tell me" I said calmly. "I'm in love with you" she said a bit shy. I was so happy I couldn't believe that she felt the same. "Me too!" I said with a smile on my face.

I felt her lips pressed hard on mine and our tongues moved in complete synchronization with each other. We break apart when air became a problem. "I've been wanting to do that for so long" I said looking directly at her beautiful green eyes. "As so did I" she said with a soft smile.

"Want to go to my bedroom?" I asked really wanting her to say yes. "Lead the way" she said with a smirk on her face. I grab her hand and pulled her up the couch and upstairs into my bed room. We took advantage that Henry was staying tonight at one of his friend's house.

Once we got upstairs I kissed her hard and threw her on the bed, me on top of her. I started to unbutton my shirt leaving me only in bra, she did the same. "God! You're so beautiful" she said while examining every inch of my body as so did I. "Well you are as well" I said in a sexy voice.

We continue kissing in the bed and we turn around leaving me on my back and Emma on top. I pulled her close and undid her bra and pants leaving her completely naked, she did the same to me. I examined every inch of her body, she was perfect. "You're perfect" I said starring at her, loving her body. "As are you" she replied to me.

Emma started to kiss down my neck as our clits rubbed together as if the belong together. She continued to go down with her mouth onto my clit and licking it clean. Making swirls with her tongue and going through every inch of my folds. Eventually she brought up her thumb and started to rub it as well.

Swirling her fingers inside me. Thrusting me hard with her fingers. "Harder..." I beg her almost choking at my words at the amount of pleasure I was feeling. She did as I commanded and began trusting harder on me. My hips rocking.

At that time I was completely wet and I just l felt it coming as my hips started to shake. My back started to arch and I just screamed. "Ahh!" I felt her tongue doing circles and going to every inch of my clit "Ummm! Emma!" I continued to scream her name harder and harder while I orgasm.

I felt her breaking apart and going up licking my body and sucking my skin leaving marks all over my body. "Now you're mine" she said and continued to play with my nipples. My hands were all over her beautiful blonde hair. She got again to my neck leaving hickeys were her moth passed. She looked up to me and I starred deeply into her eyes.

I started to do the same thing she did to me so I started to kiss her neck and sucking her skin marking her as mine. Grabbing her perfect boobs and playing with her nipples with my tongue and fingers. I make my way down to her clit, licking her clean. She tasted so good. As I continued to lick every inch of her I felt her starting to shake. "Keep going!" She said as I felt a lot of fluid entering my mouth from her clit. I did I as she commanded me and eat her out. She kept screaming my name and arching her back.

I lifted my head and kissed her deeply. Our tongues struggling dominance over each other. Our moths tasted as each other. "You taste so good" she said while licking her mouth in a really sexy way. "You do as well" I replied in the same way.

We stopped kissing and just stared at each other's eyes. We were too tired at this point with the alcohol and sex. Under the bed sheets we cuddle still naked. I was giving my back to her and she holding me from behind. Quickly falling asleep, I don't know why but I felt so safe in her arms.

 _Next Morning_

A ray of sun and a terrible headache woke me up. Felling also another warm body on me bed with me I turned my head to see it was Emma. Also realizing we both were naked. Shit! Did we... had sex last night? Not that I'm complaining or anything but how did this even happened? As all the memories came back of Emma and I talking, drinking and confessing each other's love. Taking her to my room and making love to each other.

I wanted to get out of bed to get an aspirin for my head and probably hers too. But she was too close to me that I knew that if I moved I would wake her up. So I decided to enjoy it. Wait until she woke up and get up make breakfast and something for our hangover. We got way to drunk last night.

Wait we were really drunk last night. What if she only said that because of the alcohol and she didn't even felt it? Was it the alcohol talking or her when she said she wanted me as more than her friend? What if it was just a stupid drunk thing? All of these worrying thoughts invaded my mind.

I felt Emma slowly waking up and humming of probably the hangover. She looked confused not knowing what had happened or where was she or why was she naked.

"Hi there" I said in a soft voice trying to avoid the awkwardness of both being naked in bed when she was probably already connecting the dots of what happens last night.

"Hi" she responded in a morning voice covering her face from the sun entering the room. "So... last night..." I proceed to say trying not to make this more awkward but it wasn't. "Do you remember?" She asked probably just checking if we were in the same page. "I do" I answered with no hesitation and almost a smile. "You?" I asked her.

"Worried I had too much alcohol to don't remember the most awesome thing of my life?" As she spoke those words I was melting inside, blushing a bit, moving all doubts aside of her really meaning last night. "Not about remembering but if you actually meant what you told me last night." I said shifting my head up to her eyes.

"I guess we just needed a bit of liquid courage to admit our feelings" the naked blonde laying down beside her said with a little chuckle. "A bit?" I ask sarcastically and we both laugh softly. As we laugh our headaches kick back in. "Yep. Definitely wasn't just a little" Emma said putting a hand in her forehead.

I reach out to my night stand and grab a jar of pills and take two aspirins out. Handing one to Emma and the glass of water on top of my table. Putting the pill in her mouth and passing it with the water. Giving the glass to me and doing the same.

Still both a bit shocked by what is happening and I still unsure of what was going to happen now that we told each other, I opened my mouth to speak. "Mhh...Is this-was this a onetime thing or..." I didn't want her to feel as if I didn't want it because I did. "Well I hope not, only if you want to" she said it softly probably not wanting to scare me away. "I do!" I said more exited that I thought I was in my mind.


End file.
